


Campbell-Off

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/F, Frenemy, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Battle of the Campbell





	Campbell-Off

Christmas at Holby was a tad limp this year, most of the sensible people escaping to Albies for a drink. Tom Campbell-Gore tried to spy a seat, unfamiliar with this setup. He was used to more refined settings. He zeroed in on a pleasant looking lady with her glass of wine. He was sure he'd seen her around the wards that day. He introduced himself decorously, noting the glass of whiskey set on her other side.

'Tom Campbell-Gore. Is that for me?' He joked.

The woman's smile was playful.

'Serena Campbell, no Gore' she replied, shaking hands. 'That's for someone else, you'll have to get your own.'

Fine taste her friend had. That was a good whiskey.

'Come here often?'

'Everyone does. Where have you been all this time to miss it?'

Tom Campbell-Gore, Holby legend. Serena recognised his name.

'Well…'

'Too busy patronising in finer establishments?' She teased.

He acknowledged that it was so.

A thump in the seat next to her heralded the arrival of her friend. He blinked in recognition.

'Bernie? Bernie Wolfe?'

She grabbed her glass but stopped sipping when she saw him.

'Tom Campbell-Gore.'

Serena didn't know she knew him.

'Long time no see. I was coveting your glass. I didn't realise you liked whiskey.'

'Powers of observation waning in your old age' Bernie joked slyly.

'I could crush you in theatre' he warned.

'I'd like to see you try.'

'I see you know each other' Serena cut in.

'Yes, I know Marcus and by extension, Bernie. Haven't seen you around for the last few years, is this where you've been hiding?'

'Among other places.'

They both smiled, thinking about the trouble it had been to get them to this place in time. From Nairobi and back via Kiev.

'Sorry to hear about you and Marcus by the way.'

'No need' she batted away his condolences. 'Marcus and I have sorted out our differences.'

She seemed rather more relaxed than he'd remembered. The Bernie he knew was always slightly on edge, on the brusque side. It had become common knowledge that she and Marcus were never entirely suited to each other. After the shocking revelation of what had actually caused their marriage to break down, nobody in their circle had seen hide nor hair of Berenice Wolfe. Marcus had been tight lipped about their communication.

'So are you and Ms Campbell working together?'

'We used to. We shared clinical lead. Now the trauma ward is downstairs in the ED so we don't share an office anymore.' Serena gave him the facts, knowing that he would figure out at some point.

To his credit, he realised a few seconds after.

'Oh. So you and…?'

Bernie looked to Serena with a sly twitch of the lips. Serena raised an eyebrow.

'You sound surprised.'

'Well, no offence but I thought Bernie would go for someone a bit more…lipstick.'

Serena's expression was comical. Having enquired about why he was so surprised, she was even more so.

'Please do show me your diploma in lesbian studies.'

'No, just…I don't know.'

'Tom, let me stop you there before you dig yourself into a deeper hole' cut in Bernie. Serena could hardly be called butch, even with her grey crop. 'You're talking complete and utter bollocks. Go and get your own whiskey.'

Tom Campbell-Gore had to go and get his own whiskey. But a better time in a watering hole he had not had for quite some time. He reckoned he'd go back to Albies again.


End file.
